


Joining the Avengers

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Soon after Peter declined the offer of Iron Man to join the Avengers, Tony Stark visits him to tell him, they are serious about it. But Peter is serious about much more...





	Joining the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the "Spider-man: Homecoming" movie, right after Peter leaves the Avengers building...
> 
> This is a Oneshot ;) No sequel planned so far.

“You’re serious?! There have ACTUALLY been reporters behind that door?!”, Peter cried. Stunned, he looked at Tony wide-eyed. “It wasn’t a test?”  
Tony, who knelt in front of him, nodded. He had rushed here just some minutes ago. Right after the press conference had been over.  
Out of pure luck they were alone. No curious aunt was around.  
“No, it wasn’t”, Tony admitted and frowned. He knelt before the bed, one knee up, the other on the ground, since he offered Peter the position in the Avengers Team a second time, just a moment ago. He hoped, his kneeling position might help to convince the boy.  
“B-but what did you tell them when I left?”, Peter asked out of breath. “Didn’t they all come for a good story?” Peter tried his best to stay calm, Tony realized. Although, the information, that his one big dream finally came true, must have shocked him quite much. It did the first time. Why should it be any different now?  
“Well…”, Tony said, and he avoided Peters gaze for a moment. He felt a little uneasy. “Instead, Pepper and I announced that we are engaged.”

These words left Peter speechless.  
But only for a moment.  
“You… WHAT?!”, he shouted. His voice was shaking. It sounded angry and somehow hurt.  
Tony felt the urge to sooth him. “Hush, boy”, he said, looking up into Peters puzzled eyes.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”, Peter cried, starting to throw a tantrum. He tried to get up from the bed he was sitting on, but Tony put a hand on his knee and he flinched. Peter sat down again, went quiet, bit his lower lip and avoided Tony’s gaze. The young boy looked so hurt, Tony wondered, what it was, that displeased him? The fact, that they got an alternate reason? Or - and Tony had always wondered if Peter saw more in him than the father figure he tried to be - the fact, that Tony was officially engaged now?  
“C’mon, Peter”, Tony said softly, and his fingers stroked the knee, which was trembling under his touch, “Don’t make a fuss over it. Nothing happened, it was just for show.” He didn’t really have an explanation as for why he felt the urge to make this clear: That Pepper and him, they were only for the public. The power couple with a lot of influence… It was always good for future connections, future contracts.  
“How could I not…?!”, Peter asked huffily but then his eyes grew wide again. “Wait, what?”, he asked, taken aback, “Just for show?”  
Tony smiled at him and then sighed. “Of course. Why else would I be rushing over to your place right after, getting onto my knees, asking if you want to join, instead of taking her home with me?”, he asked and chuckled, “Trust me with this one, kid, any other man would have done the latter instead.”  
Peters cheeks flushed a little at these words. The hurt he must have felt before, seemed to have disappeared completely. All, that was left, was astonishment and wonder. “B-but why didn’t you?”, he whispered. His eyes followed Tony’s long fingers, which never stopped caressing him.  
Tony frowned at the question. “Because I really don’t like being turned down”, he admitted calmly and with a softer look he added: “And because I’d rather spend my time with you than her…”  
His words made Peter blush even more. The boy’s innocence was breathtakingly adorable.  
“So…”, Tony said slowly, and his grip got firmer. Peter winced at it and Tony adored the way he did. “I do need to hear a satisfying answer to my proposal, you know?”, he continued softly and pretended he didn’t feel Peter shivering under his touch, when at the same time these small signs thrilled him. “Will you work for the Avengers, from now on?”  
Peter trembled, his face beet red. “Yes”, he said in a raspy voice.  
Tony smiled. He got up from his knees, before his inner animal would take over control. To see this young boy so vulnerable really kept his heartbeat at a high level and the adrenalin rushing through his veins. He knew the signs. They came with every prey he hunted down for a night. “Good boy”, he praised instead, trying to remain cool, and patted Peters head.  
“M-Mr. Stark?”, Peter whispered and when Tony’s hand left his head, he gripped it.  
Tony paused and looked down to him. “Hm?”, he asked.  
Even though Peter seemed to have a lot going on in his mind, it took him a while to speak again.  
“How… how come…”, he started, still avoiding eye contact and looking down to the floor instead. Then suddenly, as if he made up his mind, he rose his head and gave Tony a puzzled, yet hopeful, look. “How come, you went here in a rush, just some hours after our last talk? Somehow that’s so not you. Usually you would have sent Mr. Happy or a letter or one of your robots.”  
Tony’s eyes widened just a smidge and his cheeks got warm. He felt somehow caught. “I already told you, didn’t I?”, he asked, trying to remain cool and composed. “I don’t like to be turned down.”  
“No”, Peter said and got up. He was just a little smaller than Tony but there was a sudden curious fire burning in his eyes, which made Tony fear that he lost control over how this conversation went. It made his heart race faster.  
“You said, it’s because you prefer me over your fiancée”, Peter said. He took one step closer, until their torsos nearly touched. Tony could feel the warmth from the boys’ body. It made his fingers twitch in anticipation. But Peter didn’t go any further. He never did. He glorified him, put him onto a pedestal. He would never dare touching Tony without his permission, would he?  
“What do you want me to say, then?”, Tony asked in a low voice, hormones already rushing through his veins, making him sensual.  
“Nothing, in particular”, Peter said, his cheeks red and avoiding his gaze again.  
Tony rose an eyebrow. “So, what do you want me to do?”  
“I-I don’t know…”, Peter answered shyly, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat.  
“Oh, don’t give me that, boy”, Tony said with a smirk and laid his hand on Peters neck. This innocence of his really drove Tony mad. It aroused him in a way, which should never influence him, considered that this boy still was underage. Tony got so damn impatient, wanted to have all of it now! He pulled the boy closer. “You started it, so don’t pretend you don’t expect, what’s coming”, he whispered in a warning, close to Peters lips, until he sealed them with his own.  
He expected for Peter to shy away immediately, like the teenage boy he was, but much to Tony’s surprise, the young one seemed to understand this gesture as the long-desired invitation. He kissed back fiercely, although inexperienced, grabbed him by the collar to pull him closer and deepened the kiss, made it wet and sloppy.  
When Tony was out of breath – which happened fast, because he felt thrown off guard – he chuckled, to hide his surprise. “Careful, young one. You’re playing with fire”, he murmured, because Peter tried to catch his lips once again.  
“Maybe I like it?”, Peter said, clinging to him desperately.  
“Maybe it will burn you”, Tony warned with a purr and leaned in closer again.  
“Maybe we will burn together”, Peter whispered close to his lips.


End file.
